The torture of Danny Phantom characters
by PotterPhantom
Summary: A crazed Danny Phantom fangirl and a friend kidnap Danny, Tucker, Sam, Dash, Paulina, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Box Ghost, Vlad, and a mysterius hobo that looks a lot like Vlad. Involves squirrels and water balloons.CAUTION: RANDOM I do not own DP Butch H. does


(A/N: This may be in script form for parts of the story, so bear with me.)

"Man, summer break is great and all, but I hate all of the repeats! Over and over and over…and

over and over and over-" A random fangirl said.

"OKAY WE GET IT!" Shouted the other. These girls' nicknames were Sal and Vet. Vet was the

first to speak. Sal was semi-Goth and loved black and red; she wore a red/black tank top with an InuYasha zip-up sweatshirt over it. Her hair was in a kinda sorta bun with chopsticks through it, though she was not Japanese. She had black slacks on also. Her favorite show was InuYasha but she also liked Danny Phantom. Her friend, Vet, was a huge Danny Phantom obsessor and fangirl.

She also loved Harry Potter. Vet was wearing navy blue windpants with 2 lighter blue vertical stripes on each side. She had on a navy blue American flag T-shirt and a royal blue sweatshirt that had her school name on the front, along with the words cross-country on it. She was a tomboy with curly brown hair that went down to about the middle of her neck. Both girls were best friends and had brown eyes. Vet never wore makeup under any circumstance and Sal always wore it. Vet was older but acted much younger then Sal, who was 13. Vet was 14, well, almost.

"I wish there were new Danny Phantom episodes everyday, that would ROCK! I could see hot Danny every day." Vet said dreamily. Sal rolled her eyes then nodded reluctantly; Vet scared her sometimes. "Hey! I've got a great idea! Let's make our own new episode!" Vet screamed after saying this. Sal rolled her eyes again.

"How will we do that? Danny Phantom isn't real." Sal said and Vet gasped.

"YOU NON-BELIEVER I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU'LL SEE… YOU'LL ALL SEE!" Vet screamed angrily and stomped out of the room in a huff. Sal's eyes rolled back into her head from rolling them so much. Sal screamed.

Vet had been traveling for days and was exhausted. "I know that Amity Park is in the U.S. and I know it's gotta be somewhere mild maybe up North 'cuz it was snowing in the Christmas episode." She sighed. "I might as well be looking in Canada." Then she came to a large sign and got whacked in the face by it. It said: "Amity Park; A Nice Place to Live." "Oh shit, it's been right a half an hour away from me and I missed it?" Vet was furious. It was one AM. She went up to Fenton-Works and climbed up to Danny's window and grabbed him, Jazz, and their parents, then she got Sam, Tucker, Lancer, Dash, Paulina, Box Ghost, and a hobo that looked uncannily like Vlad. Hmmm… She went back to Sal.

"Ha! I win! Danny Phantom is real! SO HAHA TO YOU STUPIDHEAD." Vet screamed at Sal. Sal raised her eyebrows. By now, everyone from Amity Park was tied to a chair. Danny and Sam were together in a Laz-Boy recliner. A personal touch. Danny woke up, very confused.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why is everyone else here? And why are that girls eyes rolled to the back of her head?" Danny asked.

"You are in a mysterious house in Whitesboro, west of Amity Park, I am Sal, and this is your creepy obsessed kidnapper, Vet, they are here because my friend got bored and wants to make her own Danny Phantom episode." Sal said and Vet rushed in.

"BACK OFF, HE'S MINE! I wanna talk to hot Danny." Vet yelled and shoved Sal out of the way. "Hi, You don't know me, but we're gonna be married someday. Vet said and a dreamy look came over her face.

"Oh, no you're not." Sam had woken up and interrupted.

"That's right, Vet, Danny belongs to Sam." Sal and Tucker said.

"Yeah and Tucker belongs to you." Vet teased Sal.

"No, the sexy, hot, half-demon InuYasha belongs to me." Sal said.

"Danny is way hotter and sexier than Inuyasha." Vet scoffed

"No way." Sal said

"Yes way." Vet said. The two proceeded to arguing. Danny was creeped out, but enjoyed girls fighting over _him_ for once. The two girls continued to argue and Danny noticed a look of slight rage on Sam's face. As though she wanted to kill them both… and she probably did.

"You still haven't answered one of my questions, why are her eyes in the back of her head? And why are you called Sal and Vet?" Danny asked, because Sal's eyes still hadn't gone back to normal.

"Oh, those are our last names Vetere and Salvatore. Vet and Sal. And the eyes thing is what happens when you roll your eyes to much." Vet said happily. This time, Sal couldn't roll her eyes.


End file.
